


Tethered Souls

by AudreyxxHorne



Category: Twin Peaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyxxHorne/pseuds/AudreyxxHorne
Summary: Maddy and Laura's spiritual connection runs deep.





	Tethered Souls

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twin Peaks_ or any of its wonderful characters. 

* * *

 

As was the case with most children, Maddy had never given much thought to her looks growing up. The first time she had given consideration to them was when she needed glasses; she stared at herself in the mirror and observed how the glasses changed her face. Removing them, she'd experiment by taking them off and seeing how different she looked both with and without. But, she opted to keep them on because her parents told her it was important to do so. Seeing how she much preferred being able to fully see things, she was inclined to agree.

One day when she was being picked up from school, her mother told her that she now had a cousin, called Laura. The news excited Maddy because she had no siblings and the only consistent company she had was her parents. The few times a year that Maddy got to see her aunt Sarah and uncle Leland were some of her happiest times, they were close with her parents and the town of Twin Peaks in general had always felt cosy. Maybe things would be different now that she had a  _cousin_ , but she was more excited than ever for Thanksgiving to come around. 

When Maddy finally met Laura, she was amazed by the infant and immediately felt a deep connection with her that she hadn't felt from another before. Though young, Maddy was a sensitive soul and had an uncanny way of understanding the general feel of a situation and indeed the people in it. 

The connection only grew deeper over the years and the strangest thing was that the older Laura became, the more she resembled Maddy. After she hit puberty, they passed for identical twins, the only discernible difference being that Maddy bore a head of dark hair and wore glasses. It didn't matter that Maddy was several years older, for Laura had matured remarkably, as if she had been forced to grow up. If true, Maddy could relate: her sensitivity and susceptibility to dreaming frightening things had been instrumental in her own development. 

Every time Maddy and Laura met up, it seemed that Laura became more and more worldly, leagues ahead of her peers in self-assuredness and maturity. They didn't speak the way they used to, largely due to how Laura didn't want to confide anymore, she would just say something vague and smoke cigarettes, staring at nothing. Still, Maddy understood, she just hoped that Laura knew that if she ever did change her mind, she'd listen to her and she wouldn't even consider judging. 

* * *

When Maddy received a phone call at work from her mother, she immediately knew that something was wrong and her intuition had been right. They had found Laura dead and washed up on the beach, wrapped up, murder being the almost definite conclusion. Maddy went back to her parent's house straight away and even spent a couple of nights there. It was necessary because she didn't want to be alone, not because she felt unsafe, but because it felt like a part of her had left this realm too. 

After some deliberation, she decided to fly out to Twin Peaks alone to attend the funeral. Though her parents felt terrible about it, they couldn't bring themselves to go. Maddy understood, but she knew it was something she had to do: she couldn't imagine how her aunt and uncle would be feeling and she only felt it right to be there for them. 

What started as a simple visit ended up contorting into something else entirely, though. Maddy's natural desire to help people had led to her getting caught in a series of incredibly surreal events with Laura's best friend Donna and one of her lovers, James. It was almost frightening the way they would look at her sometimes, as if she were Laura's ghost. Sometimes she felt like Donna would take out whatever unresolved feelings she had about Laura on her and then James would look at her like she was the Laura he had always wanted. As twisted as it sounded, a part of Maddy liked it: no one ever really noticed her back home and the flimsy acknowledgement would almost soothe a part of her. At the same time, it was devastating because the onus wasn't on her to be Laura 2.0. and she could never be anyway, she was her own person... yet she was starting to feel fraudulent. 

Inevitably, everything reached a crescendo and Maddy knew that she couldn't stick around any longer. The once cosy town had become maddening and she felt like she was losing herself more by the day. Not only that, but she was seeing horrendous visions and uncle Leland was beginning to worry her to the point where she was starting to feel unsafe around him. Suddenly, she was craving the return to her comparatively boring life and resume back to being a nobody again. 

* * *

 

History repeated itself once more and only for the worse. Maddy's fate had been sealed as soon as she arrived for no reason other than her resemblance to Laura. When she smelled the burning stench of evil and realised that the horrifying man everybody had been looking for imbibed her uncle, she had tried to escape but it had been futile. Then the paralysis of fear took over and as he beat her into oblivion, she understood that her and Laura really were the same in spirit; two souls tethered to one. 

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as some musings about Maddy and Laura and became something much deeper. The themes of duality have always fascinated me in Twin Peaks and Maddy is the character I've theorised the most about over the years I've been a fan. I dearly love both characters and I'm a firm believer that there ought to be more Maddy-centric writing, so this is one of my contributions.


End file.
